


Welcome to the Black Parade

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Popstar Kuroo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima isn't a fan of Kuroo Tetsurou at all. But the bad boy popstar is more than what meets the eye, and soon a friendship (or more) will blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not a hero, I'm just a man."

It was safe for Tsukishima Kei to say he wasn't a fan of Kuroo Tetsurou's music. Sure, it wasn't that bad; Kuroo's songs weren't off key, not even in live performances. Still… J-Pop just wasn't really Tsukishima's thing. Especially not the "all that's well ends well" kind, the one just talking about hopes, dreams and happy endings. Which was exactly what Kuroo's type of J-pop was. 

It also annoyed Tsukishima that the truly good bands, such as Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Linkin' Park or even the less popular Set It Off were as good as unknown by the larger audience in Japan. Sure, the bands were all foreign, but that shouldn't really be an excuse for them to be unpopular, right? Not just that, the members were far more realistic and likeable than the human disaster that was Kuroo Tetsurou.   
So that was why Tsukishima Kei, who was on his way to his office, scoffed as he passed the huge poster promoting the concert of that very human disaster. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, also known under his artist name Black Panther, wasn't only a pop star, but also behaving like a true bad boy. His most prominent features were his crazy black hair and his charming yet cheeky grin. Girls fell down at his feet like he was a god to be worshipped (they called them self "The Black Parade", which was horrible since that would remind Tsukishima of one of his favorite emo songs) although he starred in a new scandal every week, most of them awfully fake, but quite some true scandals as well.   
Summarized, a person that would never be liked by Tsukishima Kei. In fact, Tsukishima couldn't even try to understand how anyone would fall for Kuroo Tetsurou. Sure, he was pretty, but would he still be so recognizable underneath the mask of makeup celebrities like him wore? 

Still, Tsukishima didn't really have any choice in the matter. If they wanted to worship a moron like that Kuroo Tetsurou guy, let them. However, that was easier said than done. Kuroo Tetsurou was everywhere; on the radio, on the television, in the newspapers, in the streets (as poster-form that was) and prominent in conversations being held. Heck, even Tsukishima's friend Yamaguchi listened to the upbeat songs Kuroo produced. 

"Turn it off," Tsukishima demanded. He had finally reached the office, longing for his peace there, but unfortunately the gods didn't seem to let him today. Because apparently Tsukishima's coworker/friend Yamaguchi decided that the whole office should enjoy some of Kuroo's music. "No," was Yamaguchi's simple, yet firm answer. "And why not?" Tsukishima's already reply sounded stingier. "Because this is my favorite song of Kuroo!"   
Completely Tsukishima's opposite now, Yamaguchi sounded exceptionally happy. "Kyō no egao is totally the best one he ever made, don't you think?"   
Tsukishima sighed. The song called "Kyō no egao" was Kuroo's most popular song, so it wasn't that surprising that Yamaguchi liked it best. "Here." Tsukishima tossed his oldest pair of headphones to Yamaguchi. "Go listen it, as long as I can't hear it."  
Yamaguchi plugged the headphones in, while flashing Tsukishima a smile. "Thanks Tsukki!"  
"Just saving myself."

Tsukishima didn't particularly like the job he did. He worked in a simple office, what was there to say? It was too far from Tsukishima's dream as doing work involving dinosaurs. He wasn't yet clear on if he should be a paleontologist or maybe a museum worker on the paleontology department, but he would eventually work it out anyway. Yet, Tsukishima had to admit he was lucky. His salary was good enough, most of his coworkers were pretty nice and there were nice little privileges for the hard workers. The boss, an eccentric but nice man called Keishin, was hard on the troublemakers, but nice to everyone that put in effort, or at least decent work. The ones one the receiving end of Keishins anger usually were Nishinoya, Ryuunosuke, Hinata and Kageyama. They always found a way of stirring up trouble, even if it was a mere accident.  
However, even those little disasters had grown on Tsukishima, to the extent of even making him smile or laugh out loud, before remembering to straighten his face. 

Today was a good day as well. The kind of average day, but not endlessly dragging on, instead having a certain flow. So Tsukishima walked home with a content feeling, satisfied with his work. He looked around for a moment. It was a little busy, but not horribly crowded. The sun had chosen to let some of his beams carefully rain down, brightening the sky. It made Tsukishima's hair light up into a vivid gold, and it danced over Tsukishima's face, occasionally lighting up his eyes as well. Tsukishima had his earbuds in, drowning himself in the music that steadily flowed out of them.   
Once again he passed that poster, promising a "spectacular performance of J-Pop king Black Panther!". Below those words was scribbled a messy "Sold Out!".  
Just as Tsukishima glared at the object, the song he was listening to got to the bridge. 

"Someday you may find that picture perfect guy, and I'll chase my words with poison."

The best part of the song, Tsukishima thought. He scowled at the poster once more and walked away, heading home.

"Ring, ring!"   
Tsukishima looked on the screen of his cell phone. Unknown number. He hesitatingly picked it up. "Hello?"  
A loud cheery voice answered.  
"Hello, it's Terushima from Radio T! Who are we speaking with?"  
Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap. Tsukishima felt all his muscles tense up. He already hated calling people he knew, let alone someone from the radio. That meant this was live. Everyone could hear this. He had to act as normal as possible. "Tsukishima Kei. Why do I have the honor of being called by you guys?"  
Tsukishima Kei mentally hit himself for saying that last sentence. Great. "You, Tsukishima Kei, are the winner of the last two VIP tickets and backstage passes for the performance of Black Panther, this Friday!"  
Tsukishima didn't even know how to react. Really now? And he was just having a good day. Oh, right, he had to act happy.  
"Oh really? That's so nice! Thank you so much, I'm really happy."  
It probably sounded sarcastic as hell, but Tsukishima didn't care.   
"Have fun with them! We'll make sure ya have 'em tomorrow! And, Black Panther, do ya have anything to say to Tsukishima here?" Wait, so the main man was there himself? That didn't make the situation any less awkward. "I'll see you there, dear Tsukki! You better enjoy it! Bye bye for now!"  
"B-bye," Tsukishima managed to stutter before he hung up.   
What the hell was that?


	2. Na Na Na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and sing it with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Thanks for the kudos/comments btw, I really appreciate it!

Tsukishima thought about what he could do with the newly acquired tickets and backstage passes for the show. His best option was selling them. After all, these were VIP tickets and backstage passes for a sold out performance of "the king of J-Pop", not to mention that they were the last tickets available. Tsukishima figured he could catch quite some money for them. And while he wasn't desperately short for some cash, a little more definitely wouldn't hurt. Just when Tsukishima was thinking on which site he could place the offer, his phone rang again. To be specific, the very thing blocking Tsukishima's plan was calling.   
Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

"Tsukki! I heard you on the radio! I couldn't believe it! You're going, right? No, I'll make you! You, Tsukishima Kei, are going, whether you like it or not!"  
As usual, Yamaguchi was oddly direct and forceful when it came to Black Panther. "I'm not going," I replied. "You so are going!" Yamaguchi was still shrieking, caught in his excitement. Tsukishima sighed. "Yamaguchi, I'll give the tickets to you when I get them. You'll just take someone else with you, and have the best day of your life without me. Okay?"   
"Tsukki, you are going. No negotiations possible. You are going with me and we'll have the best day of our lives."  
Tsukishima sighed once again, this time even more miserable. "Ok then, but I'll look as miserable as possible and complain all the time."  
Yamaguchi made an excited screech before answering. "Good Tsukki! See you Friday then!"  
"Bye."

\---------------------------------------

It was almost unfair how fast the three days went by. And every day Black Panther seemed to pop up more. On ads, in the media or immersed in conversations of strangers. The rumors also got heavier, varying from "they say he's going to sing with his new girlfriend" to "I heard the VIPS get champagne and caviar served during the show."  
Truly, the entirety of Japan seemed hyped for the performance, and it annoyed Tsukishima a lot. Why was everyone excited for that stupid show? Why did everyone think Black Panther was so special?   
But there was no denying it, the singer had captured Japan and there was nothing Tsukishima could do about it. So he just watched how the days flew past until, finally, it was Friday evening. 

So, there he was. Sitting in the VIP area, just getting ready for the horrid thing awaiting him. Just get it over with. The huge room was still very empty, so there was not much to distract Tsukishima. As a VIP he was allowed to enter very early. He had to admit the VIP area was nice, though. It was a balcony, and the surprisingly comfortable chairs were placed in groups of four. Yamaguchi was all pumped up, reading through the program for the eleventh time already. Black Panther would play ten songs. The opening song was "Kokoro Ichiban", one of the more popular songs. Unsurprisingly, the last song was the most popular one: "Kyō no Egao". Tsukishima looked around some more. The other VIP seats were already taken. Tsukishima felt a wave of disgust wash over him as he saw the girls that were seated there. They wore T-shirts and baseball caps with the name of the artist on them, and they were holding flags with sentences like: "We love you, Kuroo-sama!"  
Horrible. Suddenly, the first people entered to take their seats in the regular area. In a second there was a flood of people, being awfully loud. Eventually, everybody was seated and the lights dimmed. Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima once more before it finally began. The human disaster called Kuroo Tetsurou.

The guy was standing on a platform higher than the rest of the stage. Around the platform there were some female dancers, in short skirts and sexy blouses.   
Black Panther himself wore a black suit. "Hello you all! I'm so glad you're all here to enjoy the show! Are you ready?"  
The fans obviously were ready. Their high pitched screams filled the air. "Ohohoho! I hear! Well then, lets start with my first song for the evening: Kokoro Ichiban!"  
More excited yells before Black Panther gave a last dashing smile and started singing. 

Tsukishima tried not to enjoy the performance. With every song starting, he recited again: "Don't enjoy, don't smile, don't sing."  
And every song it didn't work. He found himself smiling, tapping his foot along with the beat or muttering some lyrics, although they faded away in the screams of the fans. He truly couldn't explain it. This wasn't his type of music, not even his type of person. And yet, Black Panthers enthusiasm got Tsukishima fired up as well. And even though Tsukishima hated it, he loved every second of the show.  
   
"May I thank you all? You're all so great! A perfect audience!"   
Black Panther started the lines indicating that the next song was going to be the last.  
"Unfortunately, this is going to be the last song."  
"Awwwwww," the fans all said in unison.   
Kuroo sighed. "I know, I know. So all sing along, okay? By the way, this one is for a special guy. Tsukki, remember: "Kyō no Egao!"

What. Nononono. Tsukishima tried to process what just happened. Black Panther had looked him in the eye, smiled to him. And then he had said that. Yamaguchi just looked at Tsukishima, at a loss for words. The blonde couldn't blame him. What was that? And as the song began, he somehow felt happy inside as well. Stop it, he said to himself. 

"Kyō wa watashitachi no kibōdesu!"

The entire audience sang along, and  
Tsukishima muttered the words too.

"Ai o otagai ni suru koto ga dekimasu!"

Tsukishima sang a tad harder.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

He spoke out loud now. 

"Kyō no egao, Kyō no egao!"

And finally he screamed along.


	3. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My touch is black and poisonous, and nothing like my punch-drunk kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I am updating again instead of sleeping. Whatever, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead (great song btw, from Set it Off).   
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks a lot for the kudos/comments so far, I'm happy with them!

The song ended on a spectacular note. The dancing intensified, the singing got even better and flamethrowers and fireworks decorated the scene. Tsukishima sang every second of the song, a smile decorating his face. Finally he had given in. He finally had enjoyed the show to its fullest.  
Now that the song was over, he felt a wave of satisfaction overflowing him.   
However, that wasn't even the end to it all.   
The backstage passes. 

Backstage it was like an organized chaos. Clothes, attributes and random objects were scattered around the place. To an outsider the place felt crowded and way messier than needed. However, to an insider it would probably be a convenient working space. The place was quite crowded, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. The atmosphere was happy, everyone was congratulating one another, happy with the success of the performance just now. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were brought backstage by a  
bodyguard. He ticked all the boxes of things you'd expect of a bodyguard: he was firm, buff, serious and he seemed annoyed.   
Without wasting words, he guided the two through the space. Passing the dancers, passing cameramen… Until they reached a room with a sign that said: "Artists Dressing Room". The bodyguard knocked. "The guests have arrived." After some rummaging, Black Panther answered: "You may enter."   
And thus the three entered. Into Black Panthers room. 

It was a spacious room. Open, bright. It was luxurious as well. A high-tech television stood against one of the walls, a group of chairs surrounding it. The furniture was clean and modern. But neither Tsukishima or Yamaguchi payed attention to that. Because who'd look at the interior of a room if that room had Black Panther in it?   
The king of J-Pop himself, just there. He looked good for someone who'd just given a long performance, Tsukishima thought. His ink black hair was messy as always, and there was a bit of sweat still trickling down his body.  
But those were the only signs his body showed. Aside from that, he was perfect. "Hey Tsukki! Nice to see ya! I was surprised to see ya here, I hadn't expected it. After all, you're not really a fan of mine, right?"  
Those were the first words he said to Tsukishima. "I wasn't, no. But I've changed my opinion a little bit. Anyway, this here is my friend Yamaguchi. He's a great fan of yours ever since your debut." Tsukishima paused for a second before he added: "And don't call me Tsukki. My name is Tsukishima." Kuroo let out a hearty laugh.  
"I'm sticking with Tsukki. Tsukishima is such a bother to say. And hello, Yama. It's always nice to meet a fan of mine!"  
Kuroo walked up to the two, and shook Yamaguchi's hand. Then he took out his cell phone and opened up the selfie camera. "You better look your best," he said teasingly. And with a loud click the photo was taken. "Not bad, not bad. You guys have some photogenic traits in you!" Kuroo showed the photo he'd just taken to the other two. A grinning Kuroo next to a nervous but smiling Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with a somewhat annoyed facial expression. "So, by the way, did y'all enjoy? Ya have to tell me which song was best!"  
Yamaguchi made a whimpering noise before responding. "U-um… Mister Black Panther, I think Kyō no Egao was the absolute best. The whole song felt intenser than the rest of the songs. O-oh, not that the others were bad! They definitely weren't!"   
Kuroo laughed loudly once again. "Call me Kuroo, Yama. And I'm glad to hear that! And Tsukki, do you agree?"   
Tsukishima scoffed. "I do. It was endurable at the least."   
"You're so sweet, Tsukki," Kuroo pestered. Tsukishima felt a tug in his stomach. Kuroo continued: "Thats why I dedicated the song to you. You seemed to need the smile, though."   
Still, Tsukishima thought, why did Kuroo care? There was no reason for him to do so. Kuroo was a famous J-Pop star. Tsukishima was just another Townsperson B. That was all there was to it.   
The bodyguard cleared his throat. "Sorry, Kuroo-sama, but it's time for your interviews soon. We have got no time left to dawdle. This conversation has to be closed. Quickly, if you may."   
Kuroo looked on a shining gold watch. "Hm. Time sure flies when you're having fun. Anyway…Yama, Tsukki, I enjoyed the conversation. Wait, hold up before you go!"  
Kuroo walked towards a desk and wrote something down. He handed two strips of paper to the duo. "A personal message from me to you! I forbid you to look at it before you're alone in your room! Forbidden, I say!"  
"Wow, ok then," Tsukki said while grabbing his strip. Yamaguchi stuttered out "Thank you" before he also took his. And with a last farewell the two were guided out, still in shock.

"And he is so kind! I can't believe it!"   
The car radio is blasting "Kyō no Egao", and Yamaguchi is in a awfully good mood. The entire trip back home he is fangirling about the concert, about Kuroo, about his own personal strip of paper. It's uncharacteristic, and yet exactly what Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi would do. The insecure ball of nerves had vanished before his eyes. About that strip of paper, none of the guys have taken a peek at it yet, following Kuroo's advice. Although Tsukishima doubted if it actually mattered to share the information written on the tags, Yamaguchi had refused to "break the promise." So both men were still waiting to read it. Although Tsukishima would rather die than admit it, he was very curious to what would be written on the piece of paper. A personal message from Kuroo…  
So Tsukishima just waited. The car trip was way too long for once.   
But it was worth it. Definitely. 

"Dear Tsukki! It was so very nice to have you there! Hope ya enjoyed! By the way, do me a favor please: text the number below! X Kuroo!" 

Tsukishima hand trembled. The paper, he had already dropped.   
Those words. He hasn't misread them, right? Tsukishima forced himself to grab the strip. Still trembling though. Yeah. The words were there, black on white

"By the way, do me a favor please: text the number below!"

On the bottom of the paper, left corner. There was a phone number written there. 

"N-no way…"


	4. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep telling myself I'm not the desperate type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I guess?

Tsukishima figured there was only one logical thing he could do and that was to text the number. The number Kuroo had given him. After thinking a long time in the end he went with: "Hi Kuroo."  
It was a bit weaker than Tsukishima would've liked, but it was the best he could think of at the moment. And, surprisingly quick, he received a reply. Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat. Was he seriously texting with Kuroo now, the one and only-

23:54 ???  
Kuroo? Idk, think you've got the wrong number man

Of course, Tsukishima thought bitterly. Of course the one and only J-Pop legend wouldn't give some random guy his phone number. It was a mere prank. Tsukishima didn't even know why he had hoped for the number to really be Kuroo's. It was new to Tsukishima. He wasn't dumb, and yet he was tricked so easily. Heck, Kuroo probably would laugh his ass off if he saw Tsukishima being so stupid and naive. 

23:56 Tsukishima Kei  
Yeah, I suppose so. I apologize for the trouble. Have a nice day.

Tsukishima wanted to go back to his stream of thoughts, but his cell phone started buzzing again. Tsukishima let out an annoyed growl. "Leave me alone already."  
Irritated, he glanced over the message.

23:56 ???  
Hahaha, just kidding Tsukki! Man, you fell for that one! 

Tsukishima heart felt like it was near its limit of what it could take. It… was Kuroo after all? So Kuroo was really texting him, just like that? Tsukishima tried calming down. Breath in, breath out…   
And after doing that, he replied again, with new found hope.

23:58 Tsukishima Kei   
Kuroo? It's really you?

23:58 ???  
Sorry 2 disappoint u , but yes, it's me

23:58 Tsukishima Kei   
Wow you type like utter crap. Especially when considering you're the "legend of J-Pop".

23:58 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Rlly now Tsukki? I spend my precious time texting u & all u have 2 say is that I type like shit? That's rlly sad.

23:58 Tsukishima Kei  
I like to be a disappointment, thank you very much. And you were the one that started this entire conversation anyway, you have no right to complain whatsoever. 

23:58 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Wow all dat correct grammar and punctuation 

23:58 Tsukishima Kei   
Maybe some people could learn out of it. 

23:59 Kuroo Tetsurou   
May b sum people won't. 

23:59 Tsukishima Kei   
Why did you give your number to me anyway?

00:01 Kuroo Tetsurou   
You'll never know

00:01 Tsukishima Kei   
Really now?

00:01 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Yea ;)

00:01 Tsukishima Kei   
Don't you have idol stuff to do? 

00:01 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Not anymore

00:01 Tsukishima Kei   
Would it really hurt to at least put down a full stop sign? Or any other form of punctuation? 

00:01 Kuroo Tetsurou  
.

00:01 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Everything 4 u Tsukki 

00:01 Tsukishima Kei   
You can't imagine the sadness I feel right now. You just can't. 

00:02 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Is it as bad as when I almost got full combo in Love Live but messed up the last 1

00:02 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Bc that's the most awful pain I've ever had

00:02 Tsukishima Kei  
I can't believe I thought you were a cool person.

00:02 Kuroo Tetsurou   
U thought I was cool

00:03 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Color me surprised

00:03 Tsukishima Kei  
But it turns out you're just a huge nerd.  
   
00:03 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I am now tell me what u r a nerd about so we can share the nerdiness

00:03 Tsukishima Kei   
I don't think that is how that works. And I'm not telling you.

00:03 Kuroo Tetsurou   
C'mon

00:03 Tsukishima Kei   
You'll never know

00:04 Kuroo Tetsurou   
TSUKKI NO

00:04 Kuroo Tetsurou   
U STEALING MY SHIT

00:04 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh it feels good to be an asshole.

00:04 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Is this how u get ur sick kicks

00:04 Kuroo Tetsurou   
U need help Tsukki

00:04 Tsukishima Kei   
The only help I need is with getting rid of those damn corpses. 

00:04 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Tsukki u can always go 2 therapy 

00:04 Tsukishima Kei   
And you can always go to hell.

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou   
OHHHHHH MY GOD THAT BURN

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Wait

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou   
NO

00:05 Tsukishima Kei   
:)

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou  
Y

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Damn gtg

00:05 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Text u later

00:05 Tsukishima Kei   
Bye

Tsukishima felt relieved. That went surprisingly well. And, even better, Kuroo actually reacted well to his troll side. Tsukishima was surprised he had actually shown that part of him to Kuroo. So far only Yamaguchi and Akiteru have had the privilege to encounter that side of Tsukishima. It just… happened. Tsukishima silently thanked the gods, put down his phone and fell to sleep. It was a good one. 


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh memories! Where did you go? You were all I've ever known!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update tonight! This is a different kind of chapter, but a clarifying one, I think! I got the idea from a comment, this chapter or the events in it weren't even planned!

He was lonely. Tired of the kids laughing at him and at his dream. He wanted to become an idol, so what? But announcing his dreams had just made him the laughing stock at school. He was never going to tell the truth about his future again. He could always just lie that he wanted to be a sportsman or policeman. Although he didn't want to, it was the only solution. It was a hard truth for a 6 year old to face.   
But of course, saying those lies wouldn't help him now. He had already announced his dreams, it was too late. So he was alone. All the time. The kids would pester him with it. How could someone be so cruel? The answer wasn't to be found. 

He ran from the bullies. Maybe he could get to a safe spot, if he hurried. Yes, he could make it. However, luck wasn't on his side. The ground brushed his chin and dirtied his clothes. Now he was done for. The bullies faced him.  
It was time. "Pathetic."  
A new voice spoke. It was a boy who had said them. He was tall, taller than all the other kids. His hair was short and blonde. He also had glasses, golden eyes shining through them. The bullies aimed their sharp vision at the new boy. "Who are you? Go away, we weren't talking to you!" The new kid just shot them a glare, intimidating and ice cold.   
The bullies hesitated, but then just yelled a threat and ran off. And that was how he met Tsukishima.

The blond didn't have friends as well, Kuroo learned. He deserved them. Kuroo guessed Tsukishima just didn't know how to handle people. Kuroo decided to stick around. And, one step at a time, Tsukishima got milder, friendlier.   
It pleased Kuroo to no end. They ended up being friends. Kuroo and his friend Tsukki, pulling through school together, despite being in different classes. They made the best pair of friends in that entire damned school. 

However, things end. Kuroo didn't really remember how it exactly went. Tiny Kuroo was yet so unaware. Suddenly, he and mom just moved to another house. Suddenly, Kuroo's dad wasn't around anymore. Suddenly, Kuroo's mom started screaming to dad, while dad wasn't there. Suddenly, there was Slut, that ruined moms life. Tiny Kuroo was so unaware. But most of all, he missed Tsukki.   
He didn't see Tsukki after that anymore. They hadn't even said goodbye to each other.   
Things end. 

\--------------------------------------------

"So he doesn't remember me at all," Kuroo whimpered. He had his phone in one hand, a tear-stained handkerchief in the other. Oh, he had hoped Tsukishima would say it. Something along the lines of: "Hey, aren't you my childhood friend?"  
But no. And if Tsukishima didn't notice now, he wasn't ever going to notice it. It hurt. "He doesn't even remember me. Maybe… Our friendship didn't matter to him at all." Maybe it didn't. 

It was all Kuroo had wanted to do. Actually become an idol, fulfill his dream. Have people recognize him wherever he'd go. Have old classmates look up to him. Get back at them for bothering him.   
Get noticed. And now he did. Millions of people knew him. He couldn't safely enter a shop or the street. He had lots of fame and money. He was remembered. But Kuroo realized those millions of people didn't matter to him. He didn't care if some old lady knew him, if a teenage girl adored him, or if a random guy would know every word to his song.   
Right now, he just wanted to be remembered by Tsukki.   
His childhood friend.   
And his new crush.


	6. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My heart is breaking but there's no use crying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYS IM SORRY BUT THERE WON'T BE HAPPY TIMES ANYTIME SOON LIKE I HAVE SHIT PLANNED AND ANGST IS ALL OF IT JUST WARNING Y'ALL
> 
> On an unrelated note, thank y'all for the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me!

15:34 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Hey Tsukki, u here?

15:37 Tsukishima Kei   
I am now. What is it? 

15:38 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I have 2 ask u something

15:38 Tsukishima Kei   
Go ahead? 

15:39 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Like, are you and that Yama guy? 

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
?

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh. 

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
No, we aren't a couple. 

15:40 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I see. 

15:40 Tsukishima Kei   
Yeah… Why did you think we were a couple in the first place?

15:40 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Idk. U just seemed 2 really appreciate the guy, y'know. 

15:41 Tsukishima Kei   
I do appreciate him, but just in a best friend kind of way. 

15:41 Kuroo Tetsurou   
And, um…

15:41 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Is he ur only friend?

15:42 Tsukishima Kei   
I have some minor friends, but I could say Yamaguchi is the only true friend I've ever had.

15:42 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I see. That's a shame. 

15:42 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Anyway, sorry 4 bothering you. I've gtg now, ttyl

15:43 Tsukishima Kei   
See you

\------------------------------------------

Kuroo let out a deep sigh. To his surprise he wasn't crying. He just didn't feel a thing at all. 

"Yamaguchi is the only true friend I've ever had."

Well then. If that was how Tsukishima saw it, so be it. There wasn't anything that could be done. Perhaps that was just how life went. And he just had to go along with it. There were a lot of other people who would want him, so he just had to move on. But it still fucking hurt.

\--------------------------------------------

My plan to get over Tsukki:

1\. Spend some time with Boku/Ken  
2\. Maybe go out with some girl/ start dating??  
3\. Buy another cat  
4\. Don't be a petty asshole; keep texting Tsukki!!!!!!  
5\. Don't cry  
6\. Just don't cry, okay?  
7\. Fuck, you broke both rule 5 and 6

\----------------------------------------

17:21 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Hi

17:21 Tsukishima Kei  
Hello to you too. 

17:21 Kuroo Tetsurou   
How r u?

17:22 Tsukishima Kei   
Fine? Bit tired, but that's all. 

17:22 Tsukishima Kei  
And you?

17:22 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I'm really good, great day so far :)

17:23 Tsukishima Kei   
That's nice. And, why did you text me?  
   
17:23 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Bc we're friends

17:23 Tsukishima Kei   
You sure? 

17:24 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Yes!! Maybe u can even come over soon? 

17:24 Tsukishima Kei  
Wait. Me coming over to your house? 

17:24 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Yea don't worry it's cool. When do u think u can come? 

17:25 Tsukishima Kei   
I think tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon is the best time for me this week. 

17:25 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Aw that's neat

17:25 Kuroo Tetsurou   
I'm free then 2 so u can come over

17:25 Tsukishima Kei   
Are you really 100 percent sure this is okay? 

17:26 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Yea dont be such a worrywart!

17:26 Tsukishima Kei   
Okay then. I won't be a "worrywart". See you tomorrow then. Although I first need your address.

17:26 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Oh wait here you go! I'm excited already! 

17:26 Kuroo Tetsurou   
[Location attached]

17:27 Tsukishima Kei   
Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then. 

17:27 Kuroo Tetsurou   
Bye bye and see ya then!

\----------------------------------------------

"Kuroo, that was so not on the plan. You fucked up again dude." 

\----------------------------------------------


	7. Emperor's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Angst Adventure Train! All aboard! To the left we see beautiful sadness and struggles, on the right of the track a new character that is going to ruin everything. Up ahead we have even more angst, so this trainride isn't over yet! Please remain seated!
> 
> Aka: Prepare for more crying and angst. If you wanted fluff, you should've come to Shiratorizawa.

The gates to the house were already opened. Well… It was no ordinary house Tsukishima was facing. It was a mansion, huge, overshadowing everything. Tsukishima looked at it in awe.   
He thought of his own small apartment, cramped and uncomfortable. It was a world of difference. He didn't even know what he was doing here, why he had agreed to come over. Kuroo already came running, his face happy. "Tsukki! You're here!"   
Tsukishima scoffed. "I am. Did you really think I'd ditch you? I'm not that bad of a person. Sometimes."

Kuroo laughed and grabbed Tsukki's arm, pulling him inside the mansion. The entrance hall was huge already. The walls were painted a cream color and the floor consisted of chocolate brown wooden planks. There were a lot of clothes in the hall. Coats in multiple colors and versions, and shoes littered the floor. A guy (a butler?) gave a slight nod to the pair. "Do you wish for anything, Kuroo-sama?" Kuroo shook his head. "Nah. And I've told you, you can drop the sama, just call me Kuroo."   
Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, interested. Kuroo seemed like he would let his laziness get the better of him, so he'd just make his butler get him stuff. But apparently not, Tsukishima thought. "I'll guide you upstairs, Tsukki!" Kuroo, still holding Tsukishima's arm, pulled the blond towards a huge wooden staircase. Tsukishima had no time to observe the hallway very well, because he already got pulled into a room. Kuroo's room. 

It was painted red and white. There were multiple windows, so the room was bright. Some posters of Kuroo's performances were sticked unto the wall with tape. A few photos of his shows as well, along with a few photos of Kuroo when he was young. Furthermore, the room was quite normal. It surely was way bigger and the furniture was a lot more luxurious (the king-size bed as example), but there were no truly extraordinary things in the room.   
"Take a seat," Kuroo grinned while pointing at the bed. Tsukishima followed the instructions and sat down on the surprisingly soft bed.   
"So… I can't say I'm not impressed. You have a enormous house, expensive interior, and a butler to top it off."  
Kuroo sighed at this remark. "Multiple, actually. Sometimes it's chill having one around, often it's just frustrating. After all this time they still see me as a higher being. They insist on calling me Kuroo-sama and never want to let me do something by myself. But I can't go without them. I need people to protect this house from psychos and criminals." Tsukishima looked intently at Kuroo, surprised at his sudden rant. "Ah… I'm sorry. This made me look even more shallow. I have all this luxury, so no right to complain about it. It's cliche stuff, really."   
"No, it's alright. I can't sympathize with your problem, but I understand the reasoning behind it." Kuroo laughed. "I'm sorry for the sudden ramble then. Anything you want to say?"  
Tsukishima thought for a little, then asked: "Why did you become an idol in the first place?" 

It stayed silent for a while. "I wanted to be an example for others. Someone to look up to. Doesn't every kid want to be a hero? It's kinda like that. My dream didn't really make me popular with the boys though."  
Tsukishima looked surprised. "You weren't a popular kid? You seem like one to me. Not meant in a rude way."  
Kuroo sounded bitter and sad when he replied. Tsukishima was confused by it all. It seemed so far from his usual demeanor. "Well, I wasn't. And you didn't have friends as well, so you're one to speak."   
Tsukishima sighed a little. "Yeah… I was a bit of a lonely kid. My family always tried to get me to socialize and crap. It was horrible. It was really bad around my seventh. I…"  
Tsukishima stayed silent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kuroo's voice was low and still sad.  
"I… guess so. I'm digging up some bad memories here. I'm sorry for dragging you into this shit."   
"It's fine. If you need to say things, say it. If not, that's okay as well. Your decision."   
Tsukishima breathed out. "There was this kid. I called him Rou-kun. I don't even remember his whole name or his appearance. You know, I tried forgetting him as a whole. It kinda worked. The memories have become foggy and overgrown by more recent ones, ones I don't want to overwrite. Rou-kun and me… We were friends. Good friends, if I may say so. I liked the guy a lot. Aside from my family, he was the first person I really had a connection with. But then…"  
Tears started to form in Tsukishima's eyes. With a shaky voice he continued: "Then… He was gone. I don't know why or how, he just left. Moved somewhere. He didn't even say goodbye or leave a note. He was just gone, leaving me alone. He probably didn't like me after all, ditching me like that. I understand that he had to move away, but he could've contacted… I became really lonely after that. Overall, I just decided it was better to forget Rou-kun. I still think it's better that way."

A silence lingered. It wasn't a comfortable one. "Do… you still want to see Rou-kun then? Deep down?"  
Tsukishima teared up. "Of course I want to! He was my best friend. But he hates my guts. Probably."   
"I don't hate your guts Tsukki. And if you want to, I'll be your best friend."  
"That's very kind and all but-"  
Even more silence.  
"No," Tsukishima said.  
"I am Rou-kun."   
"You aren't."  
"You know I am, I can see it."   
"You…"  
"Tsukki, I don't hate you. I really wanted to tell you about me moving and all but I didn't get the chance. We just suddenly left in the evening."  
"I don't even know how to respond to this."  
"Say how you feel."  
"I don't know. Fuck. I hate you."  
"I love you, Tsukki."   
"What? That's a bit of an overstatement. "   
"It's not. I asked how you feel, and I say how I feel too. It's just a bit of politeness."

"Eyes met eyes. "I don't get you at all," Tsukishima says. 

Lips met lips. Just shortly, for one second, light and fluttery. "Do you get it now?"

Hand met face. Just shortly, for a few seconds, rough and burning.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!"

And with that Tsukishima stormed out of the building, leaving Kuroo.  
It's safe to say that not only his cheek is burning. 

\---------- Meanwhile, outside --------------

From the shrubs came an excited sound. A man, hidden in the greenery, was the culprit. He closed the dictaphone app with a triumphant smile. He then made a call.  
"Iwa-chan, my beloved! No, don't hang up please! Ok… I won't call you Iwa-chan anymore… And I won't say my beloved either… You're no fun, Iwa… Okay! Sorry sorry! Please don't get mad, you know it's so not my fault and I can't help it.… I'm not victimizing myself! … Huh? What I called you for? …Oh! You're not gonna believe this! I've got some hot exclusive news, about Kuroo-chan! It has to be published soon!   
… It's about his new lover! … Yes, he is hunting! I have pics and even a tiny piece of recorded material!  
Praise meeeeee! Yay! You praised me! Iwa-chan praised me! … Sorry! Sorry, please forgive me!   
Okay, fine, you'll get the materials in half an hour! Okay Iwa-chan!   
Don't forget my name in the article! Iwa, I'm so NOT a glory hog, how could you?   
Okay byeeee my little beloved sweetheart Iwa-chan baby!   
Hehehehe…"

And while putting his phone back again, the man left the terrain with a smile.


	8. I'll sleep when I'm dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't fix this, I'm hopeless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh my god the drama.  
> I actually really really like this song, so keep it in mind please!  
> Anyway, thanks for all the support, I love y'all!

Kuroo was laying in bed, his eyes bloodshot, his face stiff from all the dried tears. It was late, and it was probably better if he would just go to sleep. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. His confession had totally failed. Even worse, Tsukishima hated him now. He had ruined his chance. Suddenly Kuroo's phone flashed, indicating a message. It was from his manager. 

"Please read the new article in The Ace."

Kuroo sighed. Even more trouble?   
The Ace was a extremely popular one among newspapers, known for being very actual and only publishing true information. It also was the paper Oikawa, the top-class paparazzi, wrote for.   
Kuroo clicked on The Ace's website, a bad feeling taking over.

\---------------------------------------

Famous pop star Black Panther's new lover is a guy? 

The famous Kuroo Tetsurou (Black Panther) is known to be a charmer, picking up girls left and right. However, may there be a secret hidden behind the Casanova? There are pics taken showing Kuroo looking very attached to an unknown blond guy. Later on, a scream was heard. The blond guy actually yelled: "What the f*ck are you doing?"   
Not much later the blond left the mansion Kuroo owns.   
Kuroo himself hasn't yet commented.

From our writer Oikawa Tooru.

\---------------------------------------

No. Kuroo refused to believe it. But it was right there. There were pictures, even a recording of Tsukishima's scream. Kuroo scrolled down to the comments.   
He was afraid of what he would face.

Guest:  
I just can't believe this. What a fag, I'm disgusted!

H4t3:   
He is going to hell anyway.

Ukoro:  
Very disappointed in Kuroo. Definitely not following him anymore. 

Kuroo slumped down. Almost all the comments… There was a war going on between the ones supporting his sexuality and the ones bashing him for it. So many haters though… Kuroo's eyes teared up again.   
He put in his earbuds, and didn't check the messages anymore.   
That night he didn't sleep. 

\---------------------------------------

He was disturbed by his butler. The face of the man was alarmed, scared even. "Th-there is a crowd outside. They are throwing with eggs and tomatoes, and they're screaming a lot. I-I don't know if it's safe, Kuroo-sama. I'm afraid they might try to break in."  
Kuroo took out the earbuds he had in, to forget the pain and block out the world. Very fitting, the song "I'll sleep when I'm dead" was playing. It was Kuroo's favorite song to play on the troubled nights, where he was kept awake by the dramas and the rumors. Indeed, now he heard the screaming. Kuroo laughed.   
It was a hysteric, maybe even insane laugh.   
"Whatever. I'm leaving this place!"  
The butler looked startled. "L-leave?"   
Kuroo still laughed. "Yeah! It's obviously not safe here. I'll disguise myself and take the old Volvo. I'll find a place to stay."  
"I-If you say so, Kuroo-sama." 

\---------------------------------------

The disguise came through. Everyone fell for it. He had just claimed he was a mere servant shopping. Funny how easy they fell for a lie like that. The old Volvo was different from his usual fancy cars, but still comfortable. Kuroo pulled over and stopped his car in the parking lot. Where the hell could he actually go? His friends Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi were on a trip. He didn't have family he could go to. His location wouldn't stay hidden if he went to a hotel. And flying to another country seemed to extreme. Perhaps… Kuroo shook his head. He didn't really want to go there. But he wasn't left with any choice. He decided to check Tsukishima's Facebook. The address on Tsukishima's profile was actually quite close. He could just…

\---------------------------------------

Tsukishima wasn't his usual self. Yamaguchi had come over to comfort him, but Tsukishima just wanted to be alone. Kind of.   
He was confused and swept off his feet. The conversation with Kuroo yesterday was confusing enough, and to top it off suddenly his picture was in the papers and he was described as Kuroo's new lover. It was too much. It made him want to crawl under his bed sheets without ever coming out of them. He was tired and felt sick. He also pitied Kuroo. The homophobic comments that were made were scorching and straight up rude and lacking of any respect or understanding. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I can go," Yamaguchi offered. Instead, Tsukishima stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, annoyed. He just stared at the guy who was in front of his doorstep.

"Please let me in."


	9. Hate it when you see me cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I know that I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe, count on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually fluff today I'm surprised. It's not maximum fluff though but I'll take it

"Kuroo."  
It was all Tsukishima could say.   
He didn't know what to say anymore , wasn't even sure if he wanted to see Kuroo or not. Seeing Kuroo recalled bad memories. He was too tired to deal with them. Kuroo begged once more: "Please… Let me in."   
Tsukishima hesitated, but then turned his back on Kuroo and walked towards the living room. He left the door open. Kuroo made a small excited noise. Tsukishima wanted to hit himself after thinking it was a cute thing. He sat down and pointed to a chair where Kuroo could sit. Yamaguchi gasped suddenly, realizing who the mystery guy was. "K-Kuroo-sama?!"   
Kuroo sighed. "Yes, indeed."

\---------------------------------------

Tsukishima put down a cup of tea for Kuroo. He did it as loud and uncaring as possible, making a little bit of tea splash over the edge of the cup. He didn't want to leave the impression that he pitied Kuroo, or that he cared about Kuroo's stupid ass at all. Especially because he did in fact pity and care for Kuroo. He hated it. It was long ago since he had trouble facing his own feelings, long ago since he had tried to suppress them. And now it happened again. Tsukishima didn't know what to label Kuroo: enemy, acquaintance, friend, crush? The last option killed him, just thinking about it annoyed Tsukishima, but he had to keep it listed. He hated the thought of it being true and prayed that it wasn't, but he couldn't say that it was impossible either. After all, he was unsure what to think about Kuroo overall. If only he could keep his thoughts sorted, he could solve everything. The mystery shrouding Kuroo Tetsurou and the mystery shrouding Tsukishima thoughts about said man. 

"So," Tsukishima spoke, "explain what has been going on."   
Kuroo looked down. Tsukishima wasn't sure if that had anything to do with him and yesterday's incident or if it was just sadness and tiredness. "I'm sure you guys also know about the news. It…has upset a lot of people. I feel like my own mansion isn't safe, but I have no place to go. So I thought, maybe I can stay here?"  
Tsukishima's thoughts went crazy again.   
There were many pros and cons, so he arranged them inside his head.

\---------------------------------------

Pros on having Kuroo Tetsurou stay over:

1\. I can make up with him.  
2\. I can get to know him better.  
3\. I can maybe clarify some things about Kuroo (what I really think of him)  
4\. I get to be a nice person.  
5\. Some part of me thinks I just have to say yes. 

Cons of having Kuroo Tetsurou stay over:

1\. The media will probably find it out.   
2\. I am forced to spend more time with Kuroo.  
3\. I might mess up again, regarding point two.

\---------------------------------------

Damn. 5 pros and only 3 cons. And then there was that part of him who just wanted Kuroo to stay for no clear reason. Tsukishima noticed he had to respond quickly, before the silence would get too awkward.  
"If you don't cause much trouble, yes."   
Kuroo's eyes sparkled and he laughed. "Thanks Tsukki!"  
"Don't call me that."

\---------------------------------------

Kuroo was over the moon. Tsukishima had agreed. Kuroo knew that didn't immediately mean he was forgiven, but it did mean that he was on his way to forgiveness, and that Tsukishima was willing to try. And Kuroo just wanted to spent as much time as possible with Tsukishima.   
Ah, how love was a bother. 

Yamaguchi had already left. It was just two of them. Together. Alone.   
"Why did you do it?" Tsukishima's question cut through the silence. There was no need to ask what the blond meant.  
"I said why, didn't I? I like you. In a romantic way."  
"Oh."   
And with that the conversation closed.

\---------------------------------------

It was already late in the afternoon when Kuroo had his breakdown. It came sudden, like everything seemed to come sudden in Kuroo's life. Or maybe he was just horrible at predicting things.   
Tsukishima had switched the tv on. It was the news. Rumors about Kuroo's love, about him maybe being gay.   
Kuroo had just slumped down like a rag doll. Out of nowhere, tears came. His voice was broken.   
Tsukishima's eyes widened and his muscles tensed up when he noticed. He was unsure how to react. The broken down Kuroo moved his heart. "T-Tsukishima… I-I'm horrible! I p-pulled all that crap yesterday, a-and all those people h-hate me now and j-just look at me, I'm t-trash!"  
Tsukishima's legs moved out of their own. His hand too, placing itself at Kuroo's back and patting it. Tsukishima's mouth spoke as if he was a mere puppet, played by the strings of his heart.   
"You're not trash. Those homophobes aren't worthy of you, you should be glad you have got rid of them. And yesterday… I don't know how to handle that as well. But we can try to patch it up, right? We can try and get our bond right. So cheer up. You're pathetic like this."   
"T-Tsukki?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"You're the best."  
"Hmph, we'll see about that."


	10. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a tale of reckless love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys there's actually no angst in this one spread the word  
> I'm really sorry that it's such a short chapter though... Gomen!

"What are we eating tonight?"  
Kuroo's question surprised Tsukishima. "I actually wanted to get some teriyaki. I've got to go to the mart for all the ingredients though."  
Kuroo laughed. "I'm going with you."   
Tsukishima's eyes widened in shock. "You can't. What if some paparazzi spies you?"  
"I'll go in my disguise," Kuroo shrugged. "I need to learn how to cook anyway. I'll gladly go along with you."   
Tsukishima agreed. "Just watch out, okay?" 

\----------------------------------------

"So, what's next?" Kuroo glanced at the ingredients laying in the shopping cart. "The beef."  
The two walked towards the beef stall, Kuroo following Tsukishima carefully. Kuroo immediately grabbed the high-quality beef attracting them both, but Tsukishima pushed away his hand. "That one is too expensive. I always take this one." Tsukishima pointed at the cheaper, less tasty meat. "You forgot that I'm a famous pop star. I might have made some very stupid mistakes, but I was at least smart enough to grab my money before leaving. We're having this one." Kuroo dropped the beef in the cart, determined and stubborn. "You can't woo me with money," Tsukishima said, but a faint smile still decorated his face. The rest of the ingredients were quickly collected and the two were done in no time. Weirdly enough, no one recognized Kuroo. He had a wig, a cap and he had Tsukishima's clothes on. They looked surprisingly good on him.   
Tsukishima only noticed that he was thinking about Kuroo when he had already trailed down the path. 

\----------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu," the two said in unison. The teriyaki looked delicious. Tsukishima had prepared the meal, but Kuroo watched and helped wherever he could, handing kitchen tools to Tsukishima, cleaning the cutlery, decking the table and watching the pans every now and then.   
Tsukishima had enjoyed the extra help. Aside from Yamaguchi's occasional visits Tsukishima rarely had people eating dinner with him.   
Kuroo's visit was refreshing, but Tsukishima kept in mind that this wasn't just a sleepover, but that Kuroo was here because he needed help.   
"It's delicious," Kuroo yelled.   
Tsukishima also took a bite. "Indeed," he agreed. The spices he had used were in harmony, the beef was cooked to perfection and was the tastiest Tsukishima had ever eaten. Silent, they both ate their meal until there was nothing left. 

\----------------------------------------

Tsukishima pajamas fitted Kuroo perfectly. They were a nice violet blue and made of a soft and fluffy material. Tsukishima had already prepared the guest room for Kuroo. Tsukishima himself was also dressed in his pajamas, his glasses were taken off. "Have a good sleep," Tsukishima said. "You too," Kuroo replied softly. A blush decorated both of their faces. Silent, they waved one last time before heading to bed. Both of them disturbed by thoughts, but eventually dreaming about things they'd rather not say.


	11. LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't change you, no oh, wouldn't ever try to make to you leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR MY SINS AKA ABANDONING THIS FIC BUT ITS DONE NOW MAYBE

"You aren't," the man said dumbstruck, eyes widened in shock. "Y-you just can't do that and you know it."  
A little laugh resonated through the room. "Watch me."

In just a matter of seconds, Kuroo Tetsurou had quitted. In just a matter of seconds, the king of J-Pop had dethroned himself. To Kuroo's surprise, he didn't give a single damn. He had found himself at a point in his life where he just didn't need to keep his fame. It was a weird feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. Kuroo knew he had taken many horrible choices, but this wasn't one of them. Kuroo felt liberated. Freed. He could finally take off the crown and start living like a normal human. Finally chase his true wishes. Finally chase Tsukki. 

Tsukishima had found himself enjoying life with Kuroo. He still didn't know why he had fallen for the guy, but it had happened, and now Tsukishima had to make his decisions. And his heart was with Kuroo. He still felt insecure though. He knew Kuroo liked him too. They could be happy together, be a couple… The thought set Tsukishima's heart aflame. But wouldn't it be foolish to assume love was like that? Kuroo had his own life too, his hopes and dreams, his idol status.   
Even though Kuroo was at a low now, he surely didn't want to quit his job and Tsukishima wasn't making him quit just so they could hook up. Tsukishima knew that one day, he and Kuroo could be a thing. But not now. And it stayed like that.

Tsukishima's heart fluttered when he heard the door opening. "I'm back!" Kuroo walked into the living room. His face was bright and looked happy. Tsukishima immediately felt happy too. Kuroo was recovering already, healing his scars. He could go back to being an idol soon enough. Tsukishima felt a little sad sting at the thought of Kuroo going back to his own mansion, but overall he loved seeing Kuroo like this. Kuroo was actually one of the few people whose needs Tsukishima putted above his. Love had to wait.   
"What made you so happy?"  
Kuroo flashed Tsukishima a heartwarming smile. "I quitted my job as an idol." Tsukishima didn't believe him. He didn't want to.   
"W-what? Why? Are you joking?"  
"My career is bleeding out, Tsukki. My fans hate me, the media is turning against me… And to be honest the idea of being an idol doesn't excite me anymore. And now we can be together, Tsukki!"  
Tsukishima's gaze got colder. "This is bullshit. You can't just quit your job like that."  
"But I did."  
That was the moment that something inside Tsukishima snapped. He had just accepted the fact that he had to wait for Kuroo's love. Until the time would be there. This wasn't the plan. The time wasn't here yet, not now. Tears started to form in Tsukishima's eyes. "You idiot! You don't have to quit your fucking job for this! Are you insane?! I just wanted to wait, you can't pull this crap! Don't just go and sacrifice your job for me!"  
Kuroo's happiness faded away with every word Tsukishima yelled. "Tsukki. I love you. But I don't love being an idol. I get that you're scared and worried, but I can choose what's right. Staying an idol wouldn't please anyone."  
Tsukishima still cried, shoulders gently shaking along, face buried in his hands. "I…just don't want you to give everything up for someone as worthless as me…"  
Kuroo pulled away Tsukishima's hands and stared straight into the blond's face. "You aren't worthless. Not to anyone and especially not to me."  
"Why are you always so nice to me," Tsukishima sighed.  
"Because you are the greatest guy I've ever met," Kuroo replied.  
"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass."  
A comfortable silence ensued. Tsukishima was the first to break it. 

"I like you too." Kuroo looked up into Tsukishima's eyes. They couldn't be lying, as perfect and honest they were. "T-Tsukki?"   
Tsukishima continued: "For a while actually. I just didn't know how to tell you and the timing wasn't right. I wanted you to pick up your life first, instead of choosing for me. But you just kinda did and I just don't think it's fair to keep you waiting for nothing now." Kuroo leaned closer to Tsukishima now. "May I kiss y-"  
Tsukishima moved forward, his lips pecking at Kuroo's. And as they kissed Tsukishima remembered that love was really the best cure for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I don't wanna start on a new chapter in the current series I have yet to finish. Call it procrastinating. The idea for this was sprouted by multiple haikyuu pop star au's, and by a person who left some nice comments about my taste in music on the Sarcashier fic! Thanks a lot!  
> Anyway, please enjoy!


End file.
